


Whosoever

by rushlwms



Series: Whosoever [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Dreams, Fluff, M/M, Roughhousing, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rushlwms/pseuds/rushlwms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is in need of a mate. He has three possible prospects. One is bipolar. One is easy. And one is a hard shell to crack. Follow Thor on his conquest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dilemma Defined

  **Chapter 1: The Dilemma Defined**  


     Stars shimmered in Asgard's dark, mackerel sky. They peaked through the clouds that littered the sky scape and set Thor's scenic view aglow. The crisp air and patterned clouds reminded Thor of the fond winter he spent on Midgard several months ago. He remembered his first cup of hot chocolate, the ceremonial lighting of the Christmas tree in Rockefeller Center, and the climatic snowball fight where he bruised three of his five comrades. _Ah, Midgard_.

     Thor stood majestically on his grand balcony. His mind kept flashing back through various events that had taken place over the last two years. He recalled his banishment to earth, his encounter with the destroyer, his necessary destruction of the Bifrost, and the helping hand he lent in winning the battle for Manhattan. Considering that victory had been achieved on every front, Thor was all smiles – initially. Unfortunately, there was a new dilemma. Thor wanted to ignore it, but he could not. Anxiety was undermining Thor's serenity. _Why must this happen so soon? Am I ready?_

     A few short days ago, Thor was told that his ascension to the throne would be upon him sooner than anyone had anticipated. The throne would bring with it a great responsibility. The protection of Asgard would become his highest priority. There was a great chance that Thor would have to give up his allegiance to the Avengers and delegate someone else to Midgard's protection. This was an unpleasant thought. Thor had grown very fond of Midgard and its people, especially the Avengers. _Will I truly have to sacrifice all my new friendships? I've barely gotten to know them._ The possibility of never returning was difficult to accept and left Thor bitter. Having no desire to rest, Thor decided to roam the realm and continue his pondering.

_I know I should be happy. It's a privilege to become king; it's also a costly undertaking. Maybe being king wouldn't appear so costly if there was someone to rule alongside me. Alas, while I love my home, there is no one here that my heart favors._

     "Thor. Thor."

     Torn away from his thoughts, Thor turned around and saw his mother approaching. "Yes, mother," he responded as he took her hands into his and kissed them, "Is there something you need?"

     "No, not I. It is your father who wishes to speak with you in his chamber."

     "Has something wrong occurred? Is it Loki?"

     "No, no. He didn't appear anxious or upset. I believe it's a trivial matter but one that he wishes to discuss with you, nonetheless."

     "Then I should go. Thank you for the message."

     Moments later, Thor was in the presence of Odin.

     "You wish to speak with me father?"

     Odin looked up from his literature and replied, "Yes. Come. Have a seat."

     Thor walked closer and took the seat alongside his father's chair.

     "Thor, you recall the conversation we had a few days ago concerning your ascension?"

     "Yes, father. When the time comes, I hope to find myself capable of 'filling your shoes', as they say on Midgard."

     Odin smiled. "You will son. You have many a great characteristics of a king and you've grown in your maturity."

     "Thank you, father."

     "There is something you lack though. Something that will aid you during your reign. Something that will help keep you balanced and level-headed once you become ruler of this realm. While it isn't required for kingship, it is highly recommended."

     "Father, speak simply. Just tell me what it is I lack and I shall acquire it."

     "Son, you lack companionship. You have no partner with whom to share your throne and more importantly, your bed chamber," replied Odin with the slightest of smirks.

     Thor's pupils dilated in response to Odin's statement. He was a tad uncomfortable with the subject matter though it had just been on his mind.

     "Must we discuss this now?

     "Yes, we must. This topic has crossed your mind, yes?"

     "Yes, father."

     "Has no one triggered your affections?"

     "I'm fond of a few but I've failed to act upon my desires because . . ." Thor paused to choose his words wisely. He really didn't want to divulge any information. "I've failed to act because I fear your disapproval."

     "Why would I disapprove?" asked Odin, though he already knew the answer. He wanted Thor to be open and honest about the matter.

     "Because my affections are not aroused by Asgardians."

     "Thor, while I would prefer that your love be of Asgard and be of the opposite gender, it's not for the reasons you assume," said Odin.

     Thor looked at his father in shock for Odin knew that Thor was considering a male lover.

     "I'm concerned that your love and affection will not be reciprocated by a Midgardian," continued Odin, "In addition, they're so fragile. They will pass away long before you every feel the onset of old age. Also, a female would provide you with a true heir and our lineage would continue. All of that aside – I just don't want your heart to be hardened. A hardened, broken heart will not bring out the best in you as king."

     "I understand. I have much to consider. Please excuse me, father."

     "Of course."

     Thor proceeded to leave but there was a question still stuck in his head and he just had to turn around and ask it. "Father, how did you know my current affections were towards men? I mean, I was in love with Jane and I've had relations with females in the past."

     Odin simply replied, "Thor, I'm not just the all father. I am your father and I know my son."

     Thor smiled and responded, "Of course, it was silly of me to try to evade you. Good night."

     Thor exited the chamber and resumed his roaming of the realm until he arrived at the shattered remains of the BiFrost. Thor could see Heimdall in the distance, standing at its edge, on guard as always. Heimdall heard Thor's loud presence well before he arrived.

     "Hello, Thor."

     "Greetings, Heimdall. Do you welcome company this evening?"

     "Good company is always welcome," replied Heimdall, "So, what are you brooding over?"

     "Am I that transparent?"

     "Actually, you're opaque," replied Heimdall with a very minute smile.

     "When did you acquire a sense of humor?"

     "When all is peaceful, I allow myself such moments. As to your first question, the sky reflects your mood. This is the first nightfall in some days and usually the first night has clear skies. This time it's arranged with scattered clouds. Your mind is scattered and unclear, is it not?"

     "My apologies for the cast of clouds and yes, you are correct."

     "Apologies are unnecessary. So, what are you brooding over?"

     "Well, as you know, I will be assuming the throne sooner than expected."

     "Yes."

     "And, well, I have no one with whom to share this kingdom."

     "Ah, you're feeling a bit lonesome. Well, do you desire anyone at this time?"

     "Not here, but I do have a strong desire towards others"

     "Others? You mean to say Midgardians, correct?"

     "Yes, three of them actually."

     "Is one of them Jane?"

     "No. Jane no longer searches for me and my eyes have fallen upon . . . others. Unfortunately, I don't know if they desire me in the same fashion. If they do, who's most worthy of the throne and would that person be willing to make Asgard their home? Did I mention that I desire three men?"

     "That is a non-issue."

     "You are correct. Here on Asgard it isn't an issue, for the most part. Unfortunately, father is concerned with heirs and lineages. No female equals no pregnancy and thus no blood heir to the throne after myself. In addition, most male Midgardians don't condone same gender relations let alone marriage of any kind.

     "I cannot speak concerning the matter of heirs but as far as the Midgardians are concerned, you need to determine their prejudices. Personally, I would simply ask them which gender they preferred," stated Heimdall plainly.

     "Men of Midgard aren't usually open to such discussions. Being direct may not work. In fact, it may provoke the wrong response."

     "I forget how primitive they can be," replied Heimdall, his brow furrowed. "I'm sure you'll find a suitable manner in which to approach them. I can't wait to see how these courtships progress."

     "You and me alike." Thor began to leave. Then he stopped abruptly. "Heimdall."

     "Yes?"

     "You can still see and hear the people of Midgard, correct?"

     "Yes."

     "Have any of my friends spoken of me since I've returned to Asgard?"

     "All have spoken of you."

     "Do any of them show any romantic inclinations towards me?"

     Heimdall's miniscule smile returned as he answered the question with a very blunt, "No."

     Thor's hope was as shattered as the BiFrost. He simply looked over the edge of the bridge towards Midgard and sighed heavily.

     "My response should not deter you in your quest. As you've stated, Midgardian men aren't always open or vocal about such matters. Find an appropriate means to gauge their interest."

     "I shall. Who knows what lies beneath their facades. I should go and prepare for my return."

    "You are aware of the repercussions this may cause?" asked Heimdall with his usual seriousness.

     "Yes. This visit could radically change the Avengers and my relationship with them but the reward is well worth the risk. Will you help me with my endeavor?"

     "I'll help as long as your requests are within reason."

    "Thank you. Enjoy your evening."

     With his last words spoken, Thor flew to his quarters to begin planning his conquest. Heimdall remained at his post. He looked into the sky and watched the clouds slowly dissipate, reflecting Thor's newly cleared mind and restored focus.

**Meanwhile, on Earth . . .**

     Steve, Tony, and Bruce were having breakfast at Stark Towers, the new hideaway home for the Avengers. Bruce was enjoying his toast, coffee, and morning paper. Steve was munching on an apple and Tony was just about done with his pecan and blueberry pancakes.

     "I need a drink to wash this down," Tony said aloud, to no one in particular, as he walked over to the mini-bar and poured himself a glass of scotch. Bruce and Steve shook their heads in disgust as Tony returned to the table.

     "What?"

     "Who drinks scotch with pancakes?" asked Captain Rogers.

     "I do."

     "You really need to improve your eating habits," stated Dr. Banner, after swallowing his last piece of toast.

     "Yes, I do – but I choose not to at this point in time," said Tony as he finished off his drink, placing the empty glass firmly on the table. "Well, I'm off to my lab and I don't want to be disturbed."

     "Working on another suit?" asked Steve.

     "No, cold fusion actually. Another of my pet projects."

     "Have you been able to replicate your previous results on a macro scale?" asked Dr. Banner.

     "No, not yet but I will. With each successive experiment I've increased the scale of the reaction. It's only a matter of time. I'll keep you posted."

     "What makes you think you can pull off cold fusion. The U.S. Dept of Energy hasn't even been able to do that?" asked Steve, slightly annoyed by Tony's arrogant assurance.

     "Well, Captain Rogers, I'm not bogged down by rules, regulations, and lack of funding. I make my own rules and I have enough money to fail over and over again until I get it right. Not that I fail often. Also, the government has no true incentive for creating renewable energy."

     "And you do?" asked Steve.

     "But of course. There's money, prestige, and more fame to be had. I'm especially fond of the more fame category. I can see the headlines. Billionaire, Tony Stark, single-handedly ends the energy crisis. Tony Stark delivers cold fusion to the masses. Can't you see it, Cap? I can. Every person and corporation will be rushing up to kiss my – "

     "Okay, Tony. We get the idea," said Bruce.

     "And you called Loki a diva," said Steve as he rolled his eyes.

     "Excuse me, sir. Sorry to interrupt but Nick Fury is on the line."

     "Put him on the screen, Jarvis."

     "Hello, team. I'm looking to gather everyone up later this evening. I know I'm not one for social activities but I figured a small celebration was in order for all the hard work and victories we've had over the last several months. So tonight, following our debriefing, we're having a party."

     "Where is the party being held?" asked Tony.

     "Stark Towers, of course," replied Fury.

     "Of course," replied Tony.

     "Please pass on the message to Clint, Natasha, and Thor."

     "How are we suppose to contact Thor? He's returned home."

     "He'll be told by Heimdall," replied Bruce to Steve.

     "Who is Heimdall?" asked Tony.

     "Heimdall is the guardian gatekeeper of Asgard. He can see and hear all that goes on here. Just speak and I'm pretty sure he'll pass on the information to Thor."

     "And you know this how?" asked Tony with one eyebrow raised and a smirk. He knew Bruce had a thing for Thor. Whether it was a man crush or something more, he wasn't sure.

     "Oh, I've just been, you know, doing some research on Norse culture and mythology."

      "Well, Mr. Heimdall. If you're listening, please tell Thor he's invited to a party tonight at my place!," said Tony loudly, his chin tilted up towards the ceiling. "I feel really silly having just done that."

      "Says the man who speaks to a disembodied artificial intelligence," Fury retorted.

      "Hey, at least Jarvis responds back," replied Tony. Everyone broke into laughter.

      "See you all tonight," said Fury before disappearing off the screen.

      "And on that note, I'm headed to the lab to play with my toys." Tony sauntered away, leaving Steve and Bruce in the common area.

      Bruce finished off his coffee and continued to read his paper. Steve picked up another apple from the basket of fruit and began to eat it.

      "Hey, Bruce."

      "Yeah."

      "What sparked your interest in Norse mythology?" asked Steve while munching on his apple.

      "Well, Thor did. After the fight he and the Hulk had, I was curious to learn more about him. First I wanted to know if he was a real god. You know, immortal. Then I wanted to know about his powers and that hammer. I guess it just boggled my mind the first time he fought the other guy one on one and sustained no injuries, except a bloody nose which seemed to heal immediately. My research on him is a bit of an obsession now."

      "I completely understand."

      "Really?" Dr. Banner put down his paper in curiosity. "How so?"

      "Well, Thor's just a cool guy, god, whatever. I just relate to him. He's gone through many of the same issues I"m going through now. You know, being thrown into a world he didn't understand. Having to assimilate to fit in and get things done. I wonder what it feels like for him, being a god, surrounded and even marginalized by humans. Think about it. He actually allows himself to take orders from Fury, Tony, even me."

      "Hmm, I've never considered that before," replied Bruce.

      "Thor has completely shattered my preconceived ideas of what a god is or what a god should act like. I mean, we ate shawerma with him and tonight we're literally about to party with him. How many can say they've actually partied with a god? The god I grew up learning about never seemed to be home."

      Bruce chuckled and sat back in his chair. "Ain't that the truth."

     "Well, I'm gonna head down to the gym and do some training. Later."

     "Later, Steve."

**Back on Asgard . . .**

     "Heimdall, you have a message for me?"

     "Your presence is requested on Midgard."

     "Something urgent?"

     "No. It's a simple debriefing followed by a celebration."

     "That's wonderful news! I'll be able to return to Midgard sooner than expected. Unfortunately, that leaves no time for preparation. I'll have to improvise. Thanks for relaying the message."

     "You're welcome and good luck."


	2. A Party At The Park

**Chapter 2: A Party At The Park**

     Thor wasted no time after receiving his invitation to the debriefing party. With his father's permission, he harnessed the power of the Tesseract and opened a new portal to Earth. As per S.H.I.E.L.D.S' request, he arrived moments later in a deserted lot, armor-clad with trusty Mjölnir at hand. He then flew the rest of the way to Stark Towers. There were many onlookers. While he was not new to the city, many were still unaccustomed to his look, stature, and means of transport. He landed at the front entry of Stark Tower, anxious to see the others. The security system recognized his biometrics and allowed him into the secure lobby. He rode the elevator to the thirteenth floor. When the elevator opened, Thor was greeted by all the Avengers, as well as Pepper Potts, Happy, Nick Fury, and Dr. Selvic. With his arrival, the debriefing could finally begin.

     The business portion of the gathering went quickly. So quickly in fact that the party was still being set up by the hired help on the common room floor above them. It would be at least thirty minutes before all was ready. This gave Thor a chance to freshen up in his quarters before reconvening with the others.

     Thor entered his suite. As always, it was immaculate and fully stocked with everything from plush pillows and bed linens to food, drinks, and entertainment. Even the en suite bath was impeccable. Thor stood motionless for a moment and inhaled the fresh aroma circulating within the apartment. The sandalwood scent of the dried Santalum album was one of his favorites. He was surprised Tony remembered such a trivial fact.

     "So, does the room meet your godly standards?"

     Thor looked over his shoulder to find Tony standing in his doorway. He was wearing a dark, charcoal gray three-piece suit with an off-white shirt. His jacket was slung over his left shoulder and he was sporting a freshly cut goatee and a handsome smile. Thor just stood there silent, mindlessly admiring Tony. _Stark looks rather dashing this evening. Was he wearing that earlier?_

     "Thor. Thor. You who. Are you with me?" asked Tony as he snapped his fingers a few times to get Thor's attention.

     "Sorry. What was the question?"

     "Do you like the room?"

     "Indeed I do, Stark. As always, you've made it feel like home."

     "Good. I try . . . sometimes . . . when I feel like it."

     "If you don't mind me saying, you look dashing this evening."

     "What?This old, expensive, tailor-made thing. I just dug it up out of the archives," replied Tony as he started to show off and parade himself around the room.

     "Remind me never to pay you another compliment, Stark," said Thor through his smile. "Will everyone be dressed as you are? I was unaware that this was a formal affair."

     "It's not. You can come in tight jeans and a torn t-shirt if you like. No one will care. May cause a few of us to get horny but what's a party without a few horny people, huh?"

     "What does possessing horns have to do with the party?"

     Tony tapped Thor twice on the cheek with the palm of his hand and said, "It's slang Thor. I'll explain it to you another time. See you at the party."

     Once Tony had gone, Thor finally set down his hammer and walked over to the fridge in the kitchenette. He retrieved a bottle of sparkling spring water and a chair. He set the chair by one of the large windows and took a seat. He enjoyed watching the people below as he sipped on his water. The hustle and bustle of city night life in Manhattan, punctuated by its bright lights and loud music, was quite different from Asgard.

     After admiring New York's skyline and its people for nearly fifteen minutes, he walked across the suite and into his bedroom. He rummaged through the closet and set aside a Midgardian outfit he had purchased a few months back. He smiled as he recalled the shopping trip that he and Steve had gone on together with cash that Tony had fronted them. Finally, he was ready to get dressed.

     He began by removing his armor. First he removed the gauntlets. Then he removed his cape, allowing it to glide gently to the ground, and removed the breastplate from his torso. All that was left was his metallic scale mesh under armor. He pulled it up over his head and tossed it onto the bed before heading back out into the living area. While walking back to the kitchenette, Thor unbuckled his pants and began to undo the zipper. He stopped when he heard footsteps outside his quarters. A knock at his door soon followed.

     Thor walked over to the entrance and checked the LCD security screen. He was overjoyed that another friend had sought him out. Thor opened the door. Captain Rogers was immediately greeted with a surprise bear hug by a bare-chested god who gleefully lifted him off his feet.

     "I'm happy to see you too, Thor. Now please, put me down." Once Thor placed him back down on his own two feet, Captain Rogers couldn't help but to take in Thor's physique. "Oh . . . Um. . . Sorry, Thor. I didn't know you were busy changing."

     "Captain, there's no need for apologies. Please, come in further. Care for a beverage?" asked Thor as he turned towards the kitchenette.

     "No thanks. I . . . I was just wondering . . ." _I wonder how often Thor trains. Loki ain't got nothing on him. Just look at his size. Has he gotten bigger?_ Steve realized he was staring and shifted his gaze elsewhere but not before Thor noticed.

     "Captain, you were saying."

     "Oh yeah, I was just wondering if you were coming back to the party."

     "I will be there shortly. We can go together if you care to wait a few moments."

     "Sure, I can wait," Steve replied, "That's not a problem."

     Steve did his best to keep eye contact but he'd never seen Thor undressed, not even partially. It was difficult to keep focus with Thor's pecs perched so prominently upon his torso. Steve took a seat on the couch and watched as Thor headed to the kitchenette. Thor could feel Steve's eyes following him as he strode towards the fridge to finally retrieve his second bottle of water. Thor was smiling inwardly but he kept a neutral expression. He was enjoying the attention.

     Steve continued to watch from the couch as Thor started on his second bottle of water. Thor's Adam's apple was prominent and Steve noticed how it bobbed up and down in Thor's throat as he rushed to finish his water. Thor didn't want to keep the good captain waiting. Steve watched as droplets of water flowed down Thor's chin and dripped onto his bare chest. Once the bottle was empty, Thor tossed it in the recycling bin and wiped his mouth with his forearm. _Damn_ , _he's hot!_ Steve quickly corrected himself. _That was inappropriate, Rogers. He's a comrade and a god, for heaven's sake. You better not be blushin'._

     Thor was just about to walk towards the bedroom to finish dressing but he noticed the flush on Steve's face that hadn't been there a minute ago. This concerned him. He walked towards Captain Rogers, his pants still partially unzipped, and placed his large hands upon the captain's broad shoulders. Steve noticed the unzipped pants. Immediately, an even darker flush surfaced on his skin.

     "Captain, have you fallen ill?"

     "I'm okay, Thor," replied Steve with a forced smile. "Really, I'm fine."

     Thor wasn't buying it.

     "If that is true, Captain, why then does your body temperature and pulse rate continue to increase?"

     "I'd rather not say. It's not appropriate. I'll just let you dress and I'll see you at the party."

     "Very well. I'll see you at the party," replied a confused Thor.

     Steve maneuvered his way out of Thor's grasp, never making eye contact, and made a dash out the door. Once out of the room and in the elevator, Steve took some deep breaths. "At ease soldier," he spoke aloud to himself, "They were just thoughts. Only thoughts. You didn't do anything wrong. Nothing happened. Nothing changed. Okay? Okay. Now let's enjoy the party." Steve finished his pep talk just as the elevator door opened up to the common floor. Almost everyone was there. Tony, Natasha, Clint, and even some unknown guests were all gathered at the buffet, engaged in idle chit-chat. The only Avenger missing, other than Thor, was Bruce.

     Once fully dressed, Thor headed to the research and development floor, several floors up, past the common floor. He figured Dr. Banner would not take part in the party or would arrive when most guests were gone. Thor could see Bruce through the reinforced glass. Bruce's head was down, focused intently on his work. His eyes were adorned with lab goggles which covered his prescription eyeglasses. He was wearing a white lab coat and his hands were covered in light gray latex gloves. There was a microscope, slides, a lab notebook, some sharpies, and a red pen all on his workbench. _Dr. Banner always looks so studious and scholarly_. Thor continued to watch Bruce for a moment, not truly wanting to interrupt, but finally decided to tap lightly on the glass to get his attention. Bruce looked up from his notebook and waved for Thor to come in.

     "Hey, Thor. Glad to see you made it back today."

     "As am I."

     Dr. Banner took a moment to look Thor over. Thor was dressed quite proper. Dr. Banner made note of the button down shirt and dress slacks.

     "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you in anything besides your armor."

     "Do you like the ensemble?"

     "You clean up nicely." Bruce saw the look of puzzlement on Thor's face. "It means you look good."

     "Thank you."

     "By the way, have your latest scars and bruises healed up? If I haven't said so, I'm so very sorry – again. I don't know why the other guy feels it necessary to smash you at the end of every battle."

     "You apologize too often. It's over. I'm well. See for yourself." Thor untucked and unbuttoned his shirt and revealed his unmarred flesh. Most would not have survived a Hulk smash but Thor did. Bruce was fascinated by Thor's great ability to heal. It was actually quite attractive and those abs were easy on the eyes as well. "See, I'm perfectly fine. I can withstand a punch. Even from the Hulk. And I think he knows that. So, what are you working on?"

     It took a few seconds for Bruce to realize Thor had asked him a question. He finally replied, "Oh. Same as usual, an anecdote for the Hulk."

     "Why do you try so hard to rid yourself of yourself?"

     "I'm not getting rid of myself. I'm getting rid of him and it's none of your concern."

     "Are we not friends? A friend gets concerned."

      Bruce took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Thor, I don't want to talk about it. Now drop the subject before I get angry and wreck the party downstairs."

     "My apologies, Doctor Banner. I meant you no disrespect. I'll go now. I hope to see you at the festivities."

     Thor walked out of the lab and into the corridor leading back to the elevator. Once out of earshot, he began to speak aloud. "Of all the gods in Asgard. Are you paying attention to this Heimdall? I don't know what to make of it. Captain Rogers seeks me out then flees from my presence. Dr. Banner doesn't care to talk with me about his personal concerns but is always worried about my well-being. Is something amiss? It's a strange day when the only one who appears normal is Stark." Heimdall looked down from Asgard upon Thor with both respect and pity. _Don't fret, my friend. A venture such at this takes time._

      Once Thor was in the elevator, he decided to head to the roof top instead of the common floor where the party was being held. He was frustrated. _Maybe gods weren't meant to mingle with men._ Needing to get away, Thor summoned Mjölnir. The trusty hammer flew out of Thor's room via the opened window and soared up towards the roof top. Once Mjölnir was in hand, Thor spun his hammer rapidly and propelled himself into the sky. He landed by the Hudson River and simply began to walk the city streets. He wondered and pondered for many minutes, just as he would back home. After almost an hour, something else finally claimed his attention.

**Back at the party . . .**

     "Hey Tony . . . ToNY . . . TONY!" Bruce yelled over the roar of the music as he tapped Stark on the shoulder.

     "Well look what we have here. The jolly green giant finally decided to show his face tonight."

     "Whatever, Tony. Have you seen Thor?"

     "As a matter of fact, I haven't. Check with Captain Killjoy over there. Maybe he knows."

     Bruce saw Steve leaning against the terrace railing.

     "Hey, Steve."

     "Bruce, I'm glad you decided to show up. Have you seen Thor?"

     "You took the question right out of my mouth. I was hoping you saw him. I haven't seen him since he left the lab about an hour ago. I wanted to apologize to him."

     "For what?"

     "I think I kinda hurt his feelings," said Bruce.

     "Well, maybe he went back to his room. Let's go check."

     Thor's wondering brought him to a large grassy patch of earth known as Central Park. He took a seat on one of the park benches and continued to brood over the day's events. Thor's thoughts were interrupted and his anger awakened when he saw a women being assaulted by three men. The woman was holding her own, as best she could, but was definitely in need of assistance. Thor ran swiftly to her aid.

     "How dare you vipers assault this woman!"

     "Who the hell you are? On second thought, who gives a shit? Whoever you are, I suggest you back the fuck up before you end up like this faggot!" yelled a white man with a dragon tattoo on his neck.

     "Do you not know who I am? I am Thor, god of thunder."

     The men laughed at such a comical statement and began to taunt Thor, infuriating him further.

     "Can you believe this guy?" asked the guy with the dragon tattoo to his buddies.

     "Hmm, god of thunder. Right," responded a second guy wearing a skull-cap. "You look more like the god of the g-string. You're a gay stripper, right?."

     "Listen here, blondie." commanded the third man, a black man. "First of all, this ain't no women. Second, it ain't none of your business. Third, if you're Thor, where's your hammer? I've heard the fairy tales."

     Confused and thrown off by the first statement, Thor looked down upon the grass and saw a man dressed in a pair of leggings with a jersey dress, a mangled honey blond wing, and sparkle lip gloss. As Thor was surveying the beaten man, the assailants began circling him.

     "LOOK OUT!" yelled the man in drag.

     Just as Thor was turning around to look up, the black guy shattered a bottle over his head and skull cap stabbed him in the shoulder. Other than being caught off guard, Thor was fine. It was time to teach the three assailants a lesson. Realizing that he'd left his hammer on the park bench, Thor raised his arm into the air, hand outstretched, and called out, "Mjölnir!"

     Bruce and Steve were in the hall outside of Thor's suite. Jarvis granted them access and just as they entered, as if synchronized, a loud and powerful boom of thunder shook the floor beneath them. They rushed to the open window. In the distance, a gigantic lightening bolt could be seen striking the earth, followed by another roar of thunder.

    "It's gotta be Thor."

    "You think," replied Steve.

     Steve and Bruce dashed out the door and took the elevator to the lobby. Once out of he tower, they saw another bolt of lightning hit the earth.

     "Look over there," yelled Steve.

     "I believe that's Central Park," replied Bruce.

     "Come on!."

     "Sir, Captain Rogers and Doctor Banner have left the tower. They may need your help."

     "Thanks, Jarvis."

     Before Steve and Bruce could get very far, Tony landed in front of them fully suited. "Guys. Guys. Would someone please tell me where the party is that I haven't been invited to." demanded Tony.

     "Thor . . . Central Park . . . Could be bad," replied Bruce as his voice deepened and a green hue crept upon his skin.

     "It's not the time to strut yet big guy," replied Tony.

     "Yeah, Bruce. Keep a lid on it until we know what we're dealing with," commanded Captain Rogers. "Stark, care to give us a lift?"

     "Take the car. I'll meet you there." Happy pulled up along side the guys and stepped out of the vehicle, handed the keys to Cap, and strolled back into the Tower to enjoy the party, like nothing was happening. Bruce hopped in with Steve and Tony engaged his thrusters and they were off.

     Thor was already finished teaching the gang a lesson. The black guy was crawling away while Thor held skull-cap and dragon tattoo up off their feet by their shirts. "Next time think before you attempt to assault anyone, male or female. You never know who might be watching."

     Thor dropped them to the ground and watched them scurry away. Then he extended a hand to the man on the ground and carefully ushered him to a nearby bench. "So, what is your name and why are you dressed in female garbs?" asked Thor plainly.

     "Well, my name is Mike and I was coming from a drag party which is why I'm dressed like a women."

     "What is a drag party? Do all Midgardians partake in this special form of celebration?"

     "Midgardians?"

     "Sorry, I mean earthlings, humans like yourself."

     No, most of us do not dress up as women. I only do it once in a while. It's my boyfriend's birthday today and he likes when I dress as a female sometimes. Even though I look ridiculous and would rather not."

     "Boyfriend?"

     "Yeah, I'm gay. Hope that doesn't bother you."

     "No, not at all. I'm surprised to see one of you out in the open." Thor noticed Mike's furrowed brow. "I mean no disrespect. It just that so many of you keep your preference hidden 'in the closet', as you say. Tell me. How did you meet your boyfriend?"

     "We met through a mutual friend who happened to know we were both gay. At the time not many knew our secret."

     "You are lucky to have found such favorable conditions by which to meet someone."

     Mike could see Thor's frustration. "What's the matter, Thor?"

     "I'm just in a bit of a dilemma. Tell me, what is the customary way of courting a man here on Midgard? I mean Earth."

     "There's no one way. It varies from place to place and person to person. If the guy you're seeking out is a friend, you may just want to come out and tell them you want more than friendship."

     "What if its three different friends I'm interested in?"

     Mike eyes widened in surprise. "First you probably want to narrow down your choices. After that, the same advice applies. You have to be confident and direct and honest with friends. It's hard because you risk loosing them but in the end it's the best choice."

     "Thank you for your help."

     "No, thank you, Thor. I should get back to my party now."

     "As should I."

     "Oh and I think your three special friends have arrived," said Mike as he pointed over Thor's shoulder. Tony landed close by and Bruce and Steve were jogging to catch up. Thor looked over his shoulder and then back at Mike with a smile of guilty admission. "Good luck and thanks again," said Mike as he smiled and waved goodbye.

     Bruce, Steve, and Tony gathered around Thor and surveyed the area.

     "Looks like Point Break laid the smack down on somebody," Tony remarked as he scanned the ground. He noticed shards of broken glass and tracks in the grass that looked like something or someone had been drug through it.

     "Thor, what happened?" asked Bruce.

     "Yeah, is everything okay? Bruce and I were looking for you when we heard the thunder."

     "All is well, my friends. I simply helped a young man who was being assaulted by three other men . Oddly, he was dressed as a woman."

     "You could have taken them with your bare hands. Why all the drama with the thunder and lightning?" asked Bruce.

     "Unlike you, Brucie, Thor likes to strut," replied Tony with his Iron Man voice.

     "Shut it, Stark," commanded Captain Rogers.

     "To answer your question, Dr. Banner, I simply did it to frighten them. They didn't believe I was the god of thunder."

     "Did you say the man was dressed like a woman?" asked Steve.

     "Yes," replied Thor

     "The guy was probably coming from a drag party;" replied Tony.

     "Yeah and he must have drew he attention of some homophobes," added Doctor Banner.

     "Drag party?" replied Steve with a questioning tone.

     "Homophobes?" asked Thor.

     "We'll explain it to you two later," replied Bruce.

     "Yeah, later," added Tony, "Now let's head back to the party. I know I'm being missed."

     The other guys just shook their heads and rolled their eyes as Tony took off into the sky.

     "Shall we head back?" asked Steve.

     "Yes, I'll meet you there," replied Thor.

     Steve and Bruce headed back towards to the car as Thor took off into the sky. As he flew back to the tower he thought about Mike's and Heimdall's advice. Both had recommended being direct and honest. _Could it be that simple?_ Would he lose friends or gain a love?

     Around 1:30 a.m., Jarvis could be heard announcing to all the non-tenants that they must evacuate the tower, thus signaling the end of the party. Everyone had thoroughly enjoyed themselves, even Thor, despite the lack of progress in his conquest. By 2 a.m., all the guests were gone and the Avengers were heading to each of their private quarters.

     "Thor, will you be staying over tonight?" asked Natasha. Bruce, Steve, and Tony looked up, their interests piqued.

     "No, I will be leaving momentarily, I must return to Asgard briefly but I'll be back before you all awaken." Everyone boarded the elevator, calling out numbers to indicate their specific floors.

     "Something going on back home?" asked Clint.

     "Nothing of concern, I just need to consult with a friend about a personal matter."

     "Can we be of any help?" asked Steve.

     "I'm afraid not but don't worry. My little issue should be resolved soon," said Thor as he reached his floor and exited the elevator, "Good night all."

     "Good night, Thor," they all responded in unison.

     As soon as the elevator door closed, Tony posed a question. "Is it just mean or did Thor seem a little . . . "

     "Vague," responded Bruce.

     "Withdrawn," chimed in Steve.

     "Tight-lipped," answered Clint.

     "Soft-spoken," replied Natasha.

     "Okay, so it wasn't just me. Usually he's very candid, open, animated, and loud. Hmmm."

     "Stark, I don't like that look on your face," said Steve

     "Yeah, I can see the gears turning already," added Bruce.

     "Tony, don't go snooping. It's not appropriate."

     "I don't snoop, Agent Romanov. I observe, I analyze, and then I solve the problem."

     "There's no problem for you to solve, Stark," said Captain Rogers with a stern inflection.

     "Well, let's make sure of that," replied Tony, "Jarvis stop the elevator and bring up the security cam in Thor's room.

     "Sir, that would be an invasion of privacy."

     "Jarvis."

     "Very well, sir."

     A small security monitor dropped down from the elevator ceiling. For all their bitching and moaning about not snooping and privacy concerns, everyone was still crowding around the screen..

     Thor was putting on the last piece of his armor. Once complete, he sat on the bed. He looked down upon his hammer, holding it tightly, and began to speak to it.

     "I wonder if you could be the answer to my problem, Mjölnir. Maybe I can use you as they did the sword in the stone, to find someone worthy. Maybe you can make the choice for me or at least point me in the right direction."

     "Wasn't the sword in the stone an old Disney movie from the 50's?" asked Clint.

     "Sixties actually," Bruce answered, "The movie is based on mythology. Maybe the myth isn't actually a myth. I mean, we are watching the mythological god of thunder live right now."

     "That's true," added Steve.

     "All of that is irrelevant," replied Stark, "The real questions are who is he looking for, why is looking for them, and why must they be worthy."

     "Tony, there's just too many variables at the moment. Maybe he'll open up when he gets back," said Bruce, "Look. He's leaving now, anyway."

     "Okay then. Jarvis put away the monitor and resume the elevator ride."

     Immediately, the elevator began to move and moments later everyone was on their respective floors. Thor was already back at the open lot as well.

     "Heimdall, engage the Tesseract portal." In a flash of light, Thor was transported back to Asgard.

     "Back so soon?" asked Heimdall.

     "Yes, I'm going to need more information before I can proceed. Midgardians are a peculiar race. You must have noticed or heard something that would give me some direction. I'm not asking to know their inner most thoughts but I need something to go on. For instance, can you tell what I did to provoke the responses I received from Dr. Banner and Captain Rogers, particularly Captain Rogers?"

     "This is what I can tell you," responded Heimdall.

     "Yes."

     "All three of the men like you, in their own ways. Stark would be most likely to admit it, for he doesn't care what most people think of him. Captain Rogers left the room because he was becoming aroused by your state of undress. When you touched him out of fear that he was sick, you excited him further and he didn't know how to respond. As for Dr. Banner, he's sorry for hurting your feelings. Know that he has a keen interest for you and Asgard."

     "Thank you, Heimdall. I no longer walk blindly. I shall head to my quarters for few hours of solitude. I told them I would return in the morning."

     "There's one other thing before you go. You might consider destroying the security device in your quarters back on Midgard."

     "Why?"

     "The Midgardians were secretly watching you just before you left."

     "Really?"

     "Yes, they thought you were acting peculiar and wanted to know why. Maybe you could use this knowledge to your advantage," said Heimdall.

     "I shall consider all that has been said. Thank you."

**Back on Earth . . .**

     Neither Tony, nor Bruce, nor Steve could sleep. Tony was in his lab working on his new suit along with some cold fusion reactions. Bruce would usually be the lab also, but opted to read about the mythological sword in the stone. Steve just relaxed in bed, counting the fake stars of the fiber optic ceiling.

     Just before 5 a.m., everyone had finally fallen asleep:Tony at his lab bench, Bruce in his reading chair, and Steve in his bed. Thor made it back with a few hours to spare before anyone started to stir. This provided him with the few extra hours of solitude.

     At 8a.m, Bruce was standing in the common area watching the news with a cup of coffee in hand. A meteorologist was forecasting thunderstorms for various parts of the tri-state area. It was expected to bring torrential downpours and high-speed winds. A storm was truly brewing.


	3. Choice Kisses

**Chapter 3: Choice Kisses**

     "Good morning, Dr. Banner."

     "Good morning, Cap. Heading down to the gym this morning?"

     "Yeah. Gotta burn off all the sweets and alcohol I consumed last night."

     "Oh come on. Isn't your metabolism like 3 times as efficient as the average person," asked Bruce.

     "You know, I'm not sure but I am sure that I ate and drank three times that of the average person, so I'm heading to the gym anyway. Talk to you later."

     As Steve was leaving, Thor was entering.

     "Hey Thor. No time to talk. I've got calories to burn. Catch you later."

     "He must be heading to the training facilities," said Thor to Bruce as he came around the island to the coffee machine.

     "Yeah, claims he ate and drank too much last night. So how are you this morning?"

     "I'm doing well."

     "Did you take care of your situation?"

    "Not fully, but things will be finalized soon."

     "By the way, I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Can a god's feelings be hurt?"

     "Yes, they can and I accept your apology. I too am sorry for disturbing you and causing you anger."

     "It's okay. I actually enjoy your company. It was just the questions. Especially the one about getting rid of myself. It cut me a bit. I know I can be the Hulk's biggest opponent but that's only because I fear he'll do harm to someone I care about."

     Thor shook his head in understanding. "Are you admitting that you care about me, Dr. Banner?"

     "I didn't say that. I was just explaining that . . ."

     "Oh, but you must care. You're always apologizing and you're always worried that the Hulk has injured me. It's okay to admit it."

     "Okay, maybe I care a little," Bruce replied with some exasperation.

     "I care for you as well. See, that wasn't so hard," said Thor with a smirk, "Well, I'm off to train. I wonder if Captain Rogers is up for a bout. Good day, Dr. Banner."

     "Same to you, Thor."

     "Sir, Thor is heading to the training facility."

     "Is he in the elevator?"

     "Not yet."

     "Stop the elevator on this floor once he's in. Don't start it back up until I say so. If the others try using it just tell them that it's down for maintenance and that the freight elevator must be used."

     "Very well, sir."

     The elevator stopped on Tony's personal research and development floor. Deep in thought and oblivious to the fact that he was not on the correct floor, Thor walked out of the elevator and bumped into Tony causing Tony to stumble into a nearby wall.

     "You shouldn't walk with your head in the clouds. You might hurt someone, like me."

     "I'm sorry, Stark. I have a lot on my mind. How did I end up here?"

     "I . . . I, ah , called for the elevator."

     "Oh. Since I'm here. May I speak with you privately for a moment."

     Tony held his hand out towards the elevator. "This is actually the most private spot in the Tower. No security cameras," said Tony.

     "Like the ones you used to spy on me last night?"

     "Yeah, like those." Tony entered the elevator after Thor and the doors shut behind them. "Who told you we were spying?"

     "A friend."

     "Heimdall?"

     "How do you know of Heimdall?"

     "Bruce."

     "Really?"

     "Yeah. I think Dr. Banner has the hots for you."

     "Excuse me?"

     "He likes you."

     "Ah, that brings me to my question."

     "Which is?"

     "Do you like me - Tony?"

     "Wow, you called Tony. That doesn't happen often."

     "Well, do you?"

     "I've grown to like you. Keep in mind that during our first meeting we almost leveled a forest."

     "I remember that encounter. You put forth a great fight, metal man."

     "You too, Point Break."

     "On a more serious note, I know we've come to be friends but are you attracted to me?"

     "Sexually, yes. Romantically, no," replied Tony.

     "What is the difference?" asked Thor.

     "Sex is just sex. When I look at you for too long, my mind wonders, I get hard, and then I wanna screw you." Tony placed his hands on Thor's shoulders. Thor's eyes followed Tony's hands at they slid slowly down his arm. As soon as Tony's hands fell from Thor's body, they resumed eye contact and Tony continued to speak. "You're a very sexy demigod but my arousal doesn't mean I want to start a relationship or meet your parents. Romance and relationships require emotional commitment and sacrifice. Sex doesn't. At least not for me. I'm not saying that romance is undesirable or that I'm incapable of love; they're just not part of my current equations. You understand?"

     "Yes and thank you for your honesty. It makes things a bit easier."

     "My turn."

     "Yes."

     "Why all the secrecy yesterday? Does it have anything to do with the question you just asked me? Are you on some kind of undercover mission or something? Who or what are you looking for?"

     Thor breathed a heavy sigh and began to explain the situation to Tony. He went on for about ten minutes talking about his ascension, his responsibilities, and the Avengers but he still hadn't answered Tony's question.

     "So are you looking for someone to take your place in the Avengers? Is that why the person has to be worthy?"

     "You really were spying on me last night," stated Thor.

     "Sorry, You still have to answer the question though."

     "I'm not looking for a replacement though one might be needed. I'm seeking out a mate. My mate must be worthy. Worthy of the throne of Asgard."

     "The sword in the stone. I get it now. You were thinking about using your hammer to help you find a worthy partner. Presumably because only a worthy person would be able to hold your hammer."

     "Correct."

     "So, besides me, who else is on your list of potentials?"

     "Well, there's Dr. Banner and Ca - "

     "Please not Steve. Say Natasha, Clint, hell even Fury."

     "Sorry Stark but I am attracted to Captain Rogers."

     "Well, no one can claim that you're close minded. Where are you headed now?"

     "To the training facilities."

     "To see Rogers?"

     "Yes and to train but mostly to see Captain Rogers. May I ask you a favor?"

     "That depends. What is it?"

     "Can you not tell the others? I would prefer that they didn't know yet. I don't want anyone to change their mannerisms towards me."

     "I'll keep my mouth shut under one condition."

     "Which is?"

     "You kiss me. Since I'm no longer in the running, show me a small portion of what I'd be missing. I may just reconsider the whole emotional relationship thing."

     Thor wasn't expecting a kiss to be Tony's request. The request did pique his interest though. He often wondered how well Mr. Playboy could kiss and have sex. While sex was out of the question, kissing wasn't an issue. Deciding that he should grant Tony's request and simultaneously fulfill his own desires, Thor grabbed Tony by the shoulders and held him still. He then took his left hand and cupped Tony's chin, running his thumb across Stark's rough goatee. He tipped Tony's head up and slowly ran his tongue across Tony's bottom lip. Tony's tongue found Thor's and while their lips still hadn't met, their tongues were getting well acquainted. The tongue play lasted until Thor finally planted a wet, warm, firm kiss on Stark's open mouth. Tony reciprocated without hesitance. The longer they kissed, the more comfortable they became. Tony's hands eventually found their way under Thor's shirt. Thor's hands were firmly gripping the sides of Tony's waist. It took much fortitude to resist the urge to slip his hands around Tony's ass. Both wanted more and Tony would have obliged but Thor pulled away, ending the kiss before things went any further.

     "So, what is your verdict, Mr. Stark? Have you reconsidered?"

     "Maybe, the jury's still out. Right now I need to get off this elevator before I cum in my pants."

     Thor chuckled, recalling Tony's lesson on sexual slang a few months ago. This time around he knew exactly what Tony meant. Thor pushed the button for the elevator door to open and Tony stumbled out. Thor kept laughing as Tony regained his composure and the elevator door closed just as they made eye contact. Thor pressed the button for his final stop – the training facilities.

     Thor stood quietly in the entryway of the gym and happily watched Captain Rogers. Steve was an ideal specimen. All of the training he'd put in, since waking from the ice, resulted in a physique that looked like it had just been injected with a fresh batch of serum. His body was thick and very defined. His rear end filled his training pants nicely and the way his upper body flexed while punching that sandbag was quite a turn on. Inconspicuously, Thor watched the Captain for nearly twenty minutes. After Steve punched a hole through his seventh punching bag, Thor cleared his throat and finally made his presence known.

     "Oh, I didn't see you there."

     "I know. I've been standing here for approximately 20 minutes."

     "Really? Why didn't you say something?"

     "I didn't want to be a disturbance but after watching you destroy that last punching bag I figured you might want a real sparing partner. You care for a bout?"

     "Sure, you prefer the boxing ring or the wrestling mat?"

     Between kissing Tony and watching Steve, Thor was horny. His choice was clear. "Let's try the wrestling mat."

     Steve and Thor walked over to the mats at the far end of the gym. "You know, you had us worried yesterday?"

     "My apologies. I just needed time to think," replied Thor.

     "Is everything okay?"

     "Yes, everything is okay. I still have a personal issue to deal with but I'm finally making progress."

     "Good. Glad to hear it. I'm feeling better today myself."

     Seeing as Captain Rogers was in good spirits, Thor decided on a whim to put the captain to a test. As they walked, Thor removed his t-shirt. He wanted to see if Steve would run again or if he would remain calm and loose.

     "Are you trying to intimidate me? You're not the only one with muscles," said Steve as he mimicked Thor's action and took off his shirt. "You care for some music?"

     "No. I prefer silence or the agonizing groans of my opponent."

     Steve smirked at the mental jab that Thor threw at him. The met at the center of the mat and then shook hands to signal the beginning if their match. Steve knew that Thor would win easily if he simply tried to out-muscle him. Instead of that tactic, Steve focused on developing a strategy. How could he gain the upper hand and take Thor down when Thor was stronger? Steve decided to play a little dirty and he tried a move he saw in a recent Sherlock Holmes movie. They grappled for a few minutes until Steve seized a clear opportunity to clap slap Thor against the ears. The ringing in Thor's ears knock him only slightly off-balance but that was enough for Captain Rogers to trip him and cause Thor's massive body to fall to the floor. No sooner Thor hit the floor, he shook it off and looked up at Steve with a renewed hunger lust.

     "You cheated, Captain," Thor said with a husky tone punctuated by his Asgardian accent.

     "And you're a god whose bound to win this fight. I had to get one good move in."

     Thor hopped back on his feet and the grappling recommenced. Steve didn't prove as lucky the second time around. Mere moments after they began, Cap was on his stomach with his hands pinned behind him and Thor's knee pressed into one of his hamstrings.

     "Do you surrender, Captain?"

     "Neverrrr!" replied Steve jokingly. Thor laughed and let him loose. Both Thor and Steve stood to their feet and shook each others hands which signaled the end of the match.

     "You are a worthy competitor. Were you an Asgardian, you would be one of the realm's best warriors."

     "That's quite a compliment. Thank you." Steve felt himself blushing. He could literally feel his skin tighten and its surface temperature increasing.

     "Captain, are you alright? You have the same flush you had yesterday." Thor was about to come closer but hesitated after remembering his conversation with Heimdall.

     Steve smiled and did his best to wave away his flustered feelings. "Don't worry Thor. I'm not hurt or sick. Just a little bashful in your company I guess."

     "You weren't shy or self-conscious a minute ago when you were trying to 'kick my ass' as you say here.

     Steve fell into laughter at Thor's use of profanity. Thor's laughter soon followed suit. Steve was laughing so hard that he had to stand against a wall and catch his breath. When his laughter faded, Steve looked up and met Thor's eyes. There was something in those eyes that Steve found very attractive. Thor was well fully aware of Steve's attraction for him and began to walk towards the captain, closing the gap between them. Steve stood tall as Thor approached. Thor stopped just close enough to reach out and touch Steve's shoulder but he made no physical contact. Instead he just stood there, hands behind his back and a playfully alluring grin on his face.

      "So, what is it that makes you so bashful around me, Captain. You're never like that with any of the others. Is it because I'm a god?"

     "No," said Steve as he tried to remain steadfast and keep eye contact.

     "Do you think yourself less than I."

     "No," replied Steve again.

     "Then what could it be, Stephen?" asked Thor as he leaned forward on his balls of his feet, "Hmm. I wonder. Could it possibly be that you're attracted to me?"

     As soon as Thor returned to his upright posture, Steve had both hands around Thor's face and his lips pressed firmly against Thor's mouth. Steve's tongue was frantic in its movements. It sought to explore the moist cave that was Thor's mouth before its master, Steve's conscience, decided it was the wrong thing to do.

     "Sorry . . . I'm so sorry,Thor. This . . . this just isn't right. I gotta go before this goes any further." Steve turned to flee the situation but Thor caught him by the wrist.

     "Captain . . . Stephen, there's no need to hide your desires. I share them with you."

     "We shouldn't have these feelings, Thor. Now I really need to leave."

     Thor let go of Steve's arm and Steve bolted. Thor just stood there. He had a lot to process before he could continue this conquest. He took a seat on the wrestling mat and once again starting brooding over his dilemma.

_These men make my head ache. They are so confusing and double-minded but here's what I know thus far. Stark only wants me for his sexual exploits. Could be fun but it's not what I'm after. Dr. Banner has a caring, nurturing spirit. It remains to be seen whether he truly desires me as Stark says he does. Then there's Captain Rogers and that kiss. I know he desires me but there's some barrier that I have yet to penetrate. Unfortunately, I'm not sure what it is. How can he go from kissing me to telling me our mutual desires are a problem. I must find out what makes our desires problematic for him. I have to tell them. Choices shouldn't be made under false pretense. I must give them the true context for my being here._

     As usual, Thor was once again disturbed and taken away from his thoughts.

     "Thor?"

     "Good afternoon, Agent Romanov. I'm surprised that Agent Barton isn't with you."

     "He will be shortly. What are you doing here alone?"

     "Just finishing up. Captain Rogers was here a moment ago."

     "Oh, I just saw him a few minutes ago. He looked exhausted. You must have really put him through a workout."

     "Indeed. Well, I have some matters to handle. You have a productive session with Agent Barton."

     Once Thor was back in his room, he called up Tony's in-house A.I.

     "Jarvis."

     "Yes, Master Thor."

     "I need for you to record a message then forward it to Dr. Banner and Captain Rogers.

     "The recording will begin as soon as you begin to speak," replied Jarvis.

     "Hello, Dr. Banner. Hello, Captain Rogers. This message is a request. I would like to meet with the both of you after our communal dinner tonight. There's an important matter that I need to discuss with just the two of you. Please meet me in the small conference room on the floor just below my quarters. Thank you."

     Jarvis immediately forwarded the message to Bruce and Steve.

     "Dr. Banner."

     "Yes, Jarvis."

     "You have a message from Master Thor."

     "Captain Rogers,"

     "Yes."

     "You have a message from Master Thor."

     "Thank you Jarvis."

     Bruce and Steve listened to the message. Both scratched their heads in confusion and headed straight to Thor's apartment. Steve's floor was just above Thor's, so he went on foot via the stairwell. Banner was in the lab and took the elevator down. He didn't even take the time to remove his lab coat. Bruce and Steve met each other outside of Thor's quarters.

     "Voice message from Thor?" asked Steve.

     "Voice message from Thor," responded Dr. Banner.

     Steve gave the door a sturdy knock and Thor opened it. He was surprised to see the both of them standing there.

     "What can I do for you gentlemen?" Thor asked with sincerity.

     "We got your message," replied Steve.

     "We weren't suppose to meet until after dinner. I didn't want any one to feel uncomfortable during the meal."

     "What would cause us to feel uncomfortable?" asked Dr. Banner.

     "Please, come in and I will explain." Thor ushered Bruce and Steve into the living room area. He offered them a drink. They declined. So he proceeded to explain to them the whole dilemma.

     "First and foremost. I know that all of you were spying on me last night. I know it was primarily out of concern but you two should know better than to invade someone's privacy. I expect that of Stark but not the two of you."

     "Sorry about that." replied Dr. Banner.

     "Yeah, we apologize,Thor. It truly wasn't our intention to invade your privacy but you did leave rather quickly and you didn't seem to want our help," said Steve.

     "Well, neither you nor Doctor Banner cared for my help when I tried to aid you yesterday but that's beside the point."

     "So what is the point, Thor." asked Dr. Banner calmly.

     As I said yesterday, I have some personal matters that need attention. Soon, I will be the King of Asgard and it's been brought to my attention that I have no one with whom to rule with me. I have no lover, no mate, no . . . sparring partner." Bruce and Steve glanced at each other. Both had a hunch at what Thor was hinting at but neither wanted to believe it was true.

     "What's this have to do with us?" asked Steve.

     "Well, I'll be forthright. I'm attracted to the both of you and I've been trying to gauge your interest in me. I'm interested in started a relationship and I believe that either one of you would be a great fit."

     "But Thor, why aren't you seeking out an Asgardian? Why did you choose us?" asked Bruce.

     "It wasn't that I chose. I'm drawn to you. Just as I was drawn to Lady Sif and Jane in the past."

     "Why aren't you seeking them now? Don't you think it's more appropriate for you to be with one of then?" asked Steve.

     "Well, Lady Sif is my friend and she's a warrior at heart. She wouldn't take well to simply being a queen. She enjoys the hunt, so to speak. More importantly, she does not cause arousal within me. As for Jane, I'm still quite fond of her but my feelings are not as strong as they once were. My feelings for the both of you, on the hand, are far stronger. Not to mention, Jane no longer seeks me and she has gone forward with her life."

     "Okay. Okay. Let's assume that Steve and I both share the same feelings for you as you do for us. You can't have us both. So how will you choose between us?"

     "I can't believe we're even having this discussion," said Steve softly as he cupped his face with the palms of his hands. He immediately stood up and began to pace the floor. Bruce had never seen Steve so uptight, except around Tony.

     "Captain?" Thor walked over to Steve who was now in the kitchen area nervously fidgeting with a bottle of water. "Stephen, are you okay? You are so unlike yourself. Would you prefer we discuss this at a later time?"

     "No! Just answer Dr. Banner's question. I'm . . . curious," said Steve as he sat back down.

     "Ah yes, how will I choose? Unfortunately, I'm not making the decision. The decision will be made by the two of you."

     "Come again," said Bruce.

     "What makes this such a big dilemma, besides the obvious, is the fact that my future mate is going to have to make a very large sacrifice."

     "Which is?" asked Steve.

     "Leaving Midgard," replied Thor.

     The room was silent for a while. Everyone was lost in thought. Bruce removed his glasses and began pinching the bridge of his nose and rubbing his eyes, as he so often did. Thor watched Steve stand up again and walk over to one of the large floor to ceiling windows which looked out over Manhattan.

     "What about the Avengers Initiative?" asked Steve, his back facing the others.

     "Just as I am here now, you can still be called to complete your duty as an Avenger when the time arises. When you lay your head to rest though, it would be by my side on Asgard. I, however, may not longer be available for the initiative, for I will have greater responsibilities on Asgard."

     Bruce and Steve were silent, not knowing what to say or how to proceed. Thor felt the tension in the room and he wanted to comfort is comrades. He stood up and walked around to the back of Bruce's chair and placed both hands on Bruce's tense shoulders and began to massage them.

     "Please, don't be angry with me," Thor pleaded, "Above all else, I want very much for us to remain friends."

     "It's alright. I'm okay. It's just a lot to process," replied Bruce.

     Thor then walked over to Captain Rogers. He stood directly in front of him and placed his pointer finger under Steve's chin, He forced Steve to look up and make eye contact.

     "We all have much to consider, Stephen. This is why it's called a dilemma," said Thor with a faint smile, "Know that your position is far better than mine. On the surface, I have two great choices. Beneath the surface, I truly have no choice in this matter except to wait for both your responses. Wait and hope that there's a satisfactory solution for all involved – that's all I can do."

     Thor dropped his hand from the captain's face and began to walk back to the center of the room, noting the time.

     "Gentlemen, dinner will be in an hour. You really should be going. Instead of joining you tonight and causing you both more discomfort, I shall return home and await your responses. When you're ready, I shall return."

     "You have a good night, Thor." Dr. Banner got up from his chair and Thor escorted him to the door. "See you at dinner, Steve"

     "Yeah, see you there, Dr. Banner."

     When Thor returned from escorting Bruce, he noticed that Steve remained at the window. Thor approached him from behind and then stood alongside him silently. For several minutes they stood silently staring out the window. All the while, Thor was rubbing light circles against Steve's back with his left hand, in the hopes of alleviating Steve's stress.

     "You know this has no chance in hell of working out, right? You are breaking all the rules," said Steve softly, His eyes never left the window.

     "I wasn't aware any rules were being broken," Thor responded.

     "Really?! Well let me spell it out for you," said Steve with a hint of hostility, "Thor, you are a god! Not my God but a god nonetheless. Gods and men should not co-mingle. Secondly, and this is where my God comes into play – I am a male. You are a male. Bruce is a male. We don't belong nor do we fit together. Least of all, we're co-workers and sleeping together could hinder us as a group. Why can't you see how insanely wrong this is? It's black and white."

     "Captain, there is nothing wrong with our feelings for each other."

     "But there – "

     "Quiet! It is my turn to speak." Thor had never exerted authority over Captain Rogers but he was growing quite aggravated of Steve's attitude about the situation. "I know that you have feelings for me. You made that clear earlier today. It is also clear that these feelings cause you shame. Otherwise you wouldn't protest so greatly. You claim gods and men are not supposed to co-mingle. That thought crossed my mind as well, but was not your Christ a demigod? Was not his conception an immaculate one between your God and a human? Secondly, males of every home world, including Midgard, have intimately bonded with each other since the beginning of time. The degree to which they are intimate is what varies. Personally, the bond I want includes both emotional and physical intimacy in addition to camaraderie. As for the co-worker argument, I'm sure you're aware that Agent Barton and Agent Romanov are sharing each others beds and it hasn't caused any problems. So as you can see, your arguments are faulty and lack merit."

     Captain Rogers did not appreciate Thor's blunt rebuttals. Unable to think of any other arguments Steve pushed Thor aside, stormed out of the room, and slammed the door behind him. All Thor could do was exhale with sadness and shake his head in annoyance. It was very upsetting that he could not get through to Captain Rogers. Thor was also concerned that Steve's anger would prevent him from even considering the offer to leave Midgard. _I hope he realizes that he has nothing to lose and much to gain._

     Captain Rogers had no family that he knew of and all his friends had long since passed away. He didn't have very many belonging, no pets, no home of his own. The move to Asgard would be an easy transition but Captain Rogers was a man of principle and conviction. His principles were telling him that this was wrong and he was convinced it was so.

     Thor headed up to the Tower's roof top. Taking off from the roof would prove less conspicuous than from the main streets. Just before heading home, his mind flashed back to the kisses with Tony and Steve. Tony's kiss was lustful and titillating. Steve's kiss was urgent and passionate. _Enough of this. I really should go._ Just as Thor was about to launch himself into flight, he heard the chime on the elevator and looked over his shoulder to see Bruce walking towards him. Bruce was nervous. He kept looking over his shoulder when he heard the slightest noise. He was also fiddling with his hands, constantly rubbing them together or slipping them in ans out of his pockets.

     "Dr. Banner, what are you doing up here?"

     "Jarvis told me you were just about to leave and I wanted to see you off."

     "And . . " Thor knew there was more to the story.

     "For the record, what I'm about to do is not a yes to your offer. I've wanted to do it for many years with many people but I've was afraid to get too close. That fear is almost non-existent with you."

     With his last words spoken, Bruce took Thor by the hands and leaned in closer with his eyes closed. Thor met him half way and shared with him a soft, languid kiss on the roof-top. For a man who was always angry and who held the Hulk on the inside, Dr. Banner was tender and relaxed. When their lips parted, Bruce gave Thor his signature lop-sided grin.

     "Thank you, Thor. We'll talk soon."

     "No, thank you for considering my offer. For that act alone, I'm grateful."

     Thor took off and Bruce simply watched. One minute, Thor was there. The next minute, Bruce saw a crash of light far in the distance and knew Thor was already home.


	4. Decisions Decisions

**Chapter 4: Decisions Decisions**

     Four and a half days had passed. Bruce had returned to his daily routine the day after Thor left and was even back to his anti-Hulk experiments. Steve was another ball of wax. He locked himself away in his apartment. During his seclusion Steve read every online and hard-copy book he could find about Asgard, Norse Gods, homosexuality, sex, and even interplanetary travel and exploration. It was just about noon on the fifth day and the team – Tony included – were becoming a little concerned. At a quarter past one, Steve heard a knock at his door.

     "Come in," he answered.

     Bruce entered with some food and drinks.

     "Jarvis reported that you haven't eaten in a few days. I was glad to hear that you've showered today though. Care for some lunch?"

     "Yeah, guess I should have something."

     "I'm surprised you aren't feeling starved with your heightened metabolism and all."

     "My ability to survive and function without food is also heightened."

     Bruce took a jumbo hamburger out of the bag along with a vanilla milkshake and handed it to Steve. Steve began to unwrap the sandwich. Then he stopped. Bruce noticed Steve staring blankly at his burger wrapper. Steve was still wrecking his brain over Thor and what he should do about the dilemma.

     "Steve, you okay?" asked Bruce as he took hold of one of Cap's knees and shook it as if to wake him up.

     "Bruce, how are you so calm?" asked Steve softy. "I'm a mess and you've already returned to your routine days ago."

     "I have to be calm. Don't wanna hulk out. Also, I've already made my decision; it's no. Now I just have to tell Thor.

     "No . . . really? But he's great. What more could you want. He's strong. He's caring. He's a god for heaven's sake. He's . . ." Steve caught himself mid-ramble. _Stop encouraging this sort of behavior. Remember, this goes against all the rules._

     "So your answer is yes?" asked Bruce.

     "Well . . . no. My answer is no."

     "It sounds more like a yes. You just don't want to admit it to yourself."

     "I admit it. I like Thor. I just can't seem to reconcile my beliefs and my attraction towards him. I'm not going to place my lust above my beliefs. Since I can't reconcile the two, my beliefs have to come first."

     "Steve, I have to say that I don't share your beliefs. Many extensive experiments, some deadly, were used on gay men and women to rid them of their "disease". None of them worked. I've even performed a few myself. Most who appeared cured reverted back to their natural tendencies and inclinations eventually. Those who didn't were later found to be bisexual."

     "But how can everything I was taught be wrong? It can't all be wrong, can it?"

     "Steve, we are taught many things. I'm sure you've noticed since waking from the ice that things change. New observations bring with them new ideas. New ideas bring with them new facts and truths. Steve, we all must acknowledge when past ideas are no longer valid. You don't have to throw out all your beliefs – but occasionally they must be re-evaluated and put back into perspective."

     "I guess but if this is true, why aren't you taking Thor up on his offer? Why did you say no?"

     "I'm not willing to live on Asgard. Plain and simple," replied Bruce before taking a healthy bite out his sandwich.

     "Then why haven't you called for Thor yet?" asked Steve before biting into his own burger.

     "I don't want to lose a friend. I have so few. I don't need a hammer thrown at me and Thor doesn't need me hulking out. I'm afraid I guess. Back to you though. Are you going to reconsider?"

     "I don't know. Even if I set aside my beliefs, there's just so much to think about. Will I be able to assimilate? Am I what he needs? Asgard has always had a king and a queen. Is our relationship even acceptable there? I'm not sure. I'm just not sure."

     "Steve, it's obvious that you've fallen for Thor but you're stuck on whether it's acceptable. It only has to be acceptable to you and to Thor."

     "I wish that were the case. In a utopia, it wouldn't matter. Here,in the real world, there are consequences for everything."

     "Look, you can't live a life of fear and anxiety. You didn't live that way as a young man and you shouldn't now." Bruce finished his burger and threw away his mess. "I'm gonna head back the lab and summons Thor. I won't say anything about you, but I need to put my part of this dilemma to rest. Thor has been patient."

     "Yeah, he has. Thanks for the food, by the way. Good luck with Thor."

     "Same to you."

     Thirty six minutes later and Thor was knocking on the lab glass. Bruce walked over to the door and out into the hall.

     "Let's take a walk," requested Dr. Banner.

     "Sure. Have you come to your decision?"

     "Yes, that's why we're taking the walk."

     Twenty minutes later and they were sitting on a bus stop bench several blocks from the tower. The silence lingered until Thor felt it necessary to ease Dr. Banner of his guilt.

     "I know your answer is no," said Thor.

     "Did Heimdall tell you?"

     "No, he refused. He thought it better that I wait. I just took a guess. I figured the news was negative because you didn't want to be in a confined space, like the tower or restaurant. You were fearful of one of us becoming angry. I'm not angry, Bruce."

     "Thor you're great and I do have a certain amount of infatuation with you, Asgard, and your culture but I am not willing to leave my world for yours. Hell, I barely know how to contain myself with humans. What would happen in a place I wasn't used to?"

     "Is fear your primary reason for not coming?

     "I didn't say anything about being afraid. I'm just cautious and realistic."

     "No, you're fearful and unwilling to take a chance."

     "Asgard would be a relic by the time the Hulk got through with it. Believe me, it would be in your best interest if I remained here."

     "But what would be in your best interest?"

     Bruce began to fidget in his seat. The collar of his shirt began feeling just a tad too snug and beads of sweat surfaced on his brow. "Why do you have to always push the subject?"

     Thor grabbed Dr. Banner's hands in his own in an effort to calm him.

     "I apologize. Please, calm yourself. I just wanted to make sure your decision wasn't in haste. That you not only made the right decision with regard to Asgard and me but also for yourself."

    "I have," Bruce replied, as he regained his composure, "Don't get me wrong. The fact that you can actually engage me in a fight and live to tell about is quite attractive and it really made me consider your offer. I just know that leaving this world for a world I don't know wouldn't be wise."

     "I understand."

     "I'm glad. I'm even more glad we didn't tear up the town."

     "I concur. Come, let us be head back."

     Thor escorted Bruce back to Stark Towers. At the front entrance, they gave each other a friendly hug and then Thor took his leave. Bruce entered the tower, hopped on the elevator and headed towards his floor. The elevator stopped just before his floor and Steve got in.

     "So how'd it go?"

     "How did you know I was back?"

     "I saw a burst of light. Figured it was Thor opening a portal back to Asgard. I just happen to bump into you here. I was actually headed to your room. So?"

     "It went fine. I almost lost it but I calmed down. Thor took it well."

     "That means he's only waiting for me now?"

     "Yup."

     The elevator door chimed and it opened up to Bruce's floor. He stepped out and then turned back to Steve. He could see the concern on Steve's face. The door was just about to close when Bruce placed his foot in the way.

     "If you don't stop stressin', you're gonna start lookin' your age." That remark got a smile out of Steve. "Look, just be honest with yourself and with Thor and you won't make the wrong decision."

     "Thanks."

**Back on Asgard . . .**

     "Heimdall, has Steve come to a decision yet?"

     "He's still contemplating," replied Heimdall.

     "Maybe I should go back. Maybe I can help him with this decision."

     "The decision is his and his alone. You should not interfere," replied Heimdall.

     "But I – "

     "Don't interfere. You will be better off."

     "Since when did you become my father?" asked Thor. Heimdall just looked at him sternly. "Okay . . . Okay. I'll continue to be patient," conceded Thor.

     Thor walked off, in a bit of a huff. The whole situation had become quite tiresome. He really wanted to see Steve. He really wanted Steve's answer. He really wanted this whole dilemma to end in happiness for all. Unfortunately for Thor, he was in love with a man who tethered to the past and thus restricted by its antiquated teachings and traditions.

**Back on earth . . .**

     Another thirty-six hours had passed since Thor's visit with Dr. Banner. There were no more books to read nor websites to visit – yet Steve was still unsure. Actually, Steve was sure his desires were natural. They were okay to have. He was unsure whether acting upon those desires was the correct thing to do. _Why would God allow me to have these desires if it's wrong to act upon them. What's the purpose? What would be the repercussions if I took Thor up on his offer? Could I still live with myself?_ These questions played in a loop inside Steve's brain until he finally fell asleep despite the sunlight shining through his bedroom window. Steve's mind was in need of rest, but he wouldn't get it.

     "Captain Stephen Rogers, you are hereby discharged for engaging in dishonorable conduct," stated Colonial Chester Philips.

     "What dishonorable conduct? I am Captain America – symbol of honor, valor, and truth. I don't engage in dishonorable conduct."

     "We have a statement from a reliable source that you've engaged in homosexual activity with one, Lieutenant Thor Odinson. We also have a hand-written letter from you to Mr. Odinson that explicitly recounts the act," replied the Colonial.

     "Who is this source? What makes this person reliable? How do you know the letter is legitimate? This could be a set up," argued Captain Rogers.

     "It's no set up, Stephen. I mean, Captain," spoke a familiar voice from behind Steve's shoulder. "Do you deny your feelings for me?"that you made the first move by kissing me?"

     "No, I don't deny that," responded Steve.

     "Do you deny kissing me?"

     "I kissed you and that's all I did," whispered Steve.

     "What was that, Captain Rogers?" asked the Colonial.

     "I kissed a man but that's all I did. I stopped before it went any further and there hasn't been any further contact. Certainly, Colonial, that doesn't warrant discharge?"

     "What about the letter? If you didn't do what was written, certainly there was intent to do so, correct?"

     "Colonial, I never sent that letter. It was actually a journal entry, for my eyes only, and it was stolen and given to you to dishonor me."

     "You have not answered my question," the Colonial stated firmly.

     "Yes, Stephen. Answer the question. There has to be intent to follow through on those written desires. Otherwise, why write them down?" questioned the familiar voice with an air of presumption.

     Steve was pissed! His usual calm, controlled demeanor was gone. He turned around and began yelling, "You think this shit is FUNNY? This is NOT a JOKE! This is my LIFE YOU"RE FUCKING WITH and I . . ."

     Everything and everyone faded away when Steve finally took a moment to focus on the person he was yelling at. The individual was dressed in official military camouflage fatigues. His blond hair was in a buzz cut, his eyes were blue, and his grin was oh so familiar.

     "Hello Captain Rogers. I'm Thor Odinson, but you already know that."

     "Why are you dressed like a soldier? What are you doing here on base? I didn't summons you."

     "Not yet but you will call out my name."

     "Really? When? Why?" asked a confused Captain Rogers.

     Thor approached eagerly. Steve could only take a half step back before Thor grabbed him by the mandarin collar of his blue uniform and pulled him in. Then Thor pulled Steve even closer by placing one hand on Steve's neck while the other found its way to Steve's coccyx.

     "Thor! . . . Thor, please, don't do this. This will compromise . . . everything," moaned the captain as he tried to push Thor away. Thor continued with light touches despite Steve's plea. He even began to gently suck on Steve's neck. Steve actually tried his hardest not to enjoy it but his super body betrayed him. As he got more aroused, Steve swore he could feel another set of hands nudging him from behind, pushing him closer and closer into Thor's body. He even swore he heard a voice in the distance calling out to him.

     "Captain . . . Captain Rogers . . . Stephen, please answer me. I'm here. Please awaken."

     It sounded like Thor's voice but Thor was standing right in front him and the voice was too faint, too distant. The whole scene finally came to a head when Thor simultaneously placed his mouth firmly upon Steve's and slipped his hands into Steve's cargo pants, tightly clenching his ass. Steve had no other choice at that point but to wake up from the shock.

     Steve awoke in a cold sweat; goose bumps marked his skin. He was panting with a dizzy feeling in his head and disturbed by what his unconscious mind had conjured up. He was further confused when he saw Thor yet again. This time he was in his usual Asgardian attire minus the red cape. His hair was long again, eyes still blue, but his face showed despair. Thor reached out a hand but Steve jerked away.

     "Don't," commanded Captain Rogers.

     "Stephen, what is wrong. I was told you were calling for me."

     "I must have been . . . I was just dreaming."

     "What were you dreaming about?" asked Thor, slowly reaching for Steve's shoulder, desperately hoping that he wouldn't pull away.

     "It was nothing."

     "You wouldn't be yelling out from your subconscious if it were nothing. When I came in you looked as if you were warding off an attacker in your sleep."

     "I was dreaming about being discharged from my duty as Captain America."

     "Why would that happen and why then were you calling my name?"

     "They were discharging me, in the dream, for my intent to have sexual relations – with you."

     "Oh, Stephen. I'm truly sorry all of this has caused you so much grief and turmoil. Forget my offer. It has caused you too much emotional strain already."

     "The desire isn't the issue, Thor. It's the thought of acting upon those desires. If I take action, it could lead to horrible consequences."

     "You do understand that a lack of action can also result in dire consequences? You must understand that. You're a soldier after all."

     Captain Rogers could not refute Thor's logic. Ironically, they were both right. Their debate led to no logical resolution. Action and inaction could result in bad consequences as well as good consequences. Too bad neither could forecast the future. The only thing they knew for sure was that a decision still needed to be made.

     "Well, I'll let you be. My presence isn't helping any." Thor left Steve's bedside and walked into the living room area of Steve's suite to retrieve his hammer.

_You have to give him an answer now. He's been far too patient._

     Just as Thor was about to open the door and head into the hall, he heard Steve speak.

     "Thor, no . . . I just can't . . ."

     "Is that your final answer?" asked Thor who was still facing the door, not looking at Steve.

     Steve walked up behind Thor, forcefully turned him around, then said, "I just can't be without you. So many days I've locked myself away just thinking about you, capturing your likeness in portraits that I just couldn't seem to get right, contemplating your likes and dislikes, punishing myself for wanting you. Secretly, I was wishing that Dr. Banner said no. Once he did, I was happy, but I still lacked the courage to say yes." Steve looked down at his feet, feeling a tad inadequate. "I've fought in wars and slept among the carcasses of my enemies. Why then is love so frightening?"

     "I know not, but now you can count yourself amongst those men who have conquered that fear. I'll see to it that you reap great rewards for your bravery." Thor pulled Steve over by the collar of his shirt and began sucking on his neck.

     "Deja vu," said Steve softly.

     "Hmm?" Thor mumbled into Steve's neck.

     "Nothing. Just a little déjà vu. You were sucking on my neck in the dream too."

     "Oh, really. What happened next?" asked Thor while still buried in Steve's neck.

     "You kissed me and then you, well, you touched my ass and then I woke up."

     "Let's see what happens this time. Maybe your still dreaming."

     "Don't say that. That would be the absolute worst case scenario," said Steve, "I wouldn't want to go through this a third time."

     "It's not a dream. You've finally ended my dilemma and I thank you for that."

     Thor showed his thanks by placing his mouth upon Steve's mouth. Steve closed his eyes. He was still apprehensive but he allowed himself to actually enjoy the experience. Thor's tongue was warm, his lips soft, his hands strong, and his body firm. Thor walked Steve over to the sofa, never allowing their lips to part. Thor rotated their bodies, his legs now pressing against the arm of the couch. He fell backwards onto the couch, pulling Steve with him. They kissed as long as they could before coming up for air. Steve was panting far more. Thor caressed the back of Steve's head and Steve leaned in further butting their foreheads together. Thor could see various emotions in Steve's eyes. In those eyes,Thor saw a soldier. He saw a man who wanted to be as forward, commanding, and strong in this relationship as he was in the battlefield. In those eyes, Thor also saw a bashful guy. He saw a simple man in need of reassurance, love, and patience.

     "Now that you know this isn't a dream what would you like to do next? I'm all yours," asked Thor.

     "I hate being a fuddy-duddy but can we hold off on sex? I'm old-fashioned and I would like to make this official or as official as we can before going too far. That would ease my conscience a bit"

     Thor smiled. "That's fine with me. How about dinner instead?"

     "Wait, what time is it? It feels like I've been sleeping for ages. Has the team already eaten?"

     "Actually, it's still quite early. Communal dinner begins in just 22 minutes."

     "Oh, good. I'm gonna go take a shower and freshen' up," said Steve.

     "May I watch?" asked Thor mischievously.

     "No. You stay out here and no peeking."

     "Very well, Captain. I'll do my best to obey your orders but I make no promises."

     Thor actually remained well-behaved despite his elation and arousal. He and Steve had dinner with the team and just before everyone dispersed Thor made the announcement.

     "Friends, as you know, I've had a personal dilemma that I've been dealing with over the last few days. I'm happy to announce that the dilemma has been reconciled."

     "What exactly was the dilemma?" asked Natasha.

     "I was seeking a mate to rule with me on Asgard."

     "So who is the pretty little thing?" asked Clint.

     "Yeah, when can we meet her?" asked Natasha.

     Tony looked over to Bruce. Bruce looked across the table to Steve and Steve began to blush.

     "Well, Agent Romanov, you've already met him." said Thor.

     "Him?" asked Clint and Natasha in unison.

     "Yes, him. My new mate is Captain Rogers."

     "O-M-G!," said Natasha as she walked over to give Steve a hug. He stood and excepted her hug as well as a handshake from Clint. Bruce walked over with his crooked grin and hugged him as well. "Good choice," Bruce whispered into Steve's ear. The only person not standing was Tony.

     "Okay, okay. If you two are serious, you wouldn't mind kissing in front of all of us to seal the deal. You're going to have to at the wedding anyway," said Tony.

     Thor quickly assessed Steve's expression to see if he was game. He saw the flush but he didn't see as much fear. Steve glanced in his direction and gave him a nervous smile. As Thor turned to fully face Steve, Tony leaned on the table to get a better view. Thor held Steve just as he did in the dream, one hand on his neck and another on his back. Thor was pleasantly surprised when Steve held him by the waist and pulled him in. Then they kissed. They could only faintly hear the applause given by the others.

     "Guess that seals it alright," said Tony once Thor and Steve had pulled apart, "Congratulations guys. Seriously. You both made the right decision." Tony turned his attention back to the others. "Alright everybody. Movie night. Let's give Point Break and grandpa some privacy. If we don't see you love birds at the movie we'll assume you made other plans," said Tony with a smirk and a wink as he, Bruce, Clint, and Natasha began to leave the common area.

     "Do you wanna catch the movie?" asked Steve to Thor.

     "Actually, I must return to Asgard and deliver the news to them as well. You enjoy the movie and start making preparations for your move. Don't forget to contact Director Fury."

     "I will," said Steve as looked into the Thor's eyes, a little sad.

     "Don't be upset. I'll be back soon. Enjoy these last days." Thor and Steve shared one last kiss before Thor set off for Asgard. Steve found his way to the movie room with the others and enjoyed the evening in peace.


	5. The Father's Blessing

**Chapter 5: The Father's Blessing**

     Seven weeks and three Earth days had passed. It was finally the day for Thor to return for Steve and bring him home. The team was scheduled to gather at the same park they had when Loki was sent back to Asgard. Thor watched as everyone trickled in but he grew anxious. The time of their departure was growing near and Captain Rogers hadn't arrived with the others.

     "Where's Steve," asked Thor.

     "He took his bike out for a ride earlier this morning. He should be here soon," Bruce replied.

     Moments later, Steve rode in. Not knowing what to expect on Asgard, he had wanted to enjoy one last day in the morning sun. He got off the bike, unsecured the one duffel bag that he had, then passed the bike to Natasha and Clint for safe keeping.

     "You had me concerned. I thought you had changed your mind," said Thor to Steve as they stood side by side, each holding one end of the Tesseract.

     "I'd be lying if I said it didn't cross my mind but I'm here now and I'm ready," replied Steve.

     Steve and Thor waved goodbye to the others and with a twist of the wrist they dematerialized and were pulled into the void of space. Mere moments later, they were on Asgard.

     "Welcome home, Stephen."

     "Wow. This is Asgard?" asked Steve to Thor.

     "Indeed it is. The servants shall take your belongings to our chamber. Come, we have much to do."

     "Where are we headed?"

     "To meet the all father, my father, Odin."

     Steve swallowed harshly. He was quite nervous. He knew of Odin's wish to have a grandchild, an air after Thor. Had he truly endorsed their relationship?

     "Come, I know you're nervous but father's utmost desire is for me to be happy. He told me so. He is all-wise and he will see that you are the most worthy of men and the best companion for me. I'm sure of it. He's been watching since this whole adventure began."

     "Let's get this over with," said Steve with reluctance.

     Thor and Steve entered the throne room through the grand doors. Odin stepped down from his throne and walked towards the couple. As Odin approached, Thor respectfully stepped aside, giving Odin clear view and access to Steve.

     "Captain Stephen Rogers of Midgard. Pleasure to finally make your acquaintance."

     "Thank you, Your Majesty."

     "Just call me father. That is what I'll be to you, is it not?"

     "Yes, but it will take me some getting use to."

     "Then simply refer to me as Odin until you become more comfortable. Tell me, Captain Rogers -"

     "Please, it's Steve."

     "Very well, Steve. Tell me. Do you think yourself ready to take on the role as king of Asgard?"

     "Thor will be the king."

     "Correct, but you don't want to be called a queen, do you?" asked Odin with a smile. Off to the side, Thor had to chuckle. Steve's face broke into an embarrassed blush and he had to laugh.

     "I suppose not," replied Steve,"I know there is much I need to learn about your world. Its customs, culture, and its generally flow of life. While I'm not ready to be king of this world or queen for that matter, I am very much capable of being co-captain or first man."

     "Steve, you've always been a leader and a protector. Essentially, that is all Thor's role consists of. While you were never predestined to be a king, as was Thor, you were ordained with the qualities of one. Those characteristics will suit both you and Thor very well."

     "Thank you."

     Odin then turned his attention to his son. "Thor, I've never told you this before because I wanted to keep things simple. I didn't want to give you too many options. Having too many options is just as poor a state as having too few."

     "What didn't you tell me, father?"

     Odin placed one hand on Steve's far shoulder and another on Thor's. "Once Stephen becomes your spouse, he will no longer be tethered by Midgardian limitations."

     "What does that mean, father?"

     Odin looked Thor square in the eye and simply said, "Take care of Captain Rogers. He shall be with you for an Asgardian lifetime."

     Steve and Thor came to the same realization at the same time and looked at each other in surprise. Odin smiled knowing his message had gotten through to the both of them. Odin clenched their shoulders just a little tighter and then walked back to his throne, his cape blowing behind. Thor took Steve's hand and escorted him out of the throne room.

     "Where to next?" asked Steve as the throne room doors closed behind him.

     Thor didn't answer. Instead he pinned Steve's shoulders to the doors and kissed him with great intensity. There were guards posted outside of the throne and onlookers walking by but Thor didn't care. Steve had no choice but to accept the kiss and like it. Thor was unrelenting. Finally, once he felt Steve's body responding underneath him, he quit and stepped back. Steve's hair and overall appearance were quite disheveled. Steve's expression was a mixture of fury and lust.

     "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Knowing that you will be with me for my lifetime is more than I could have wished for." Thor caressed Steve's face and then a new plan hatched in Thor's mind. "You know, our ceremony and celebration feast isn't for another two hours and we can meet all my friends there instead of individually. Since this is the case, why don't I show you to our chamber?"

     "Thor, you're just as transparent as earthly guys. What you really wanna say is let's go back to the bedroom and have sex."

     "So can we?" asked Thor, a cheeky grin on his face and his eyebrows high in anticipation.

     "No. You waited this long you can wait a few more hours."

     "Oh for Asgard's sake. Very well then. Just keep in mind that the longer I wait the more primal I become," said Thor.

     "Like I've said to you before, you're not the only one with muscles and now I'm not bound by earthly limitations," retorted Steve.

     Thor gave Steve a soft kiss and whispered, "I can't wait."


	6. No Time For Bilgesnipe

**Chapter 6: No Time For Bilgesnipe**

     Five hours had passed. The ceremony was flawless and the celebration feast was a grand spectacle. A wild Asgardian boar was killed and served up with a delicious variety of fare and drinks. Thor was in the most jovial mood that Steve had every seen him. Steve was enjoying himself as well, much more than he'd expected. Asgard and its people were very hospitable and easy to fall in love with.

     As the celebration was winding down, Thor signaled to Steve that is was time to retire by throwing him a seductive glance from across the table. Steve excused himself and started walking towards the exit. Thor followed suit but was stopped by Fandral.

     "Thor, we're heading out to kill bilgesnipe. Their numbers have grown recently. Are you coming with?" asked Fandral.

     "No, not tonight. Steve and I are going to retire. It's been a long day."

     Fandral shook his head in understanding and headed off with the others. Thor looked around for Steve and spotted him across the dining hall. He walked towards Steve who was looking out from a window admiring the kingdom's vast lands. Thor kissed him on the shoulder, capturing his attention.

     "It's so peaceful here and serene and beautiful. It doesn't have all the hustle and bustle of earth," said Steve as he turned his head towards his shoulder to capture another of Thor's kisses.

     "I like the hustle and bustle, the city lights, and the people and sounds."

     "Really? Maybe we're both just accustomed to our homes and anything different is a welcome change."

     "Maybe. Come. It's time for us to retire."

     Thor escorted Steve to the hallway and up a grand staircase to their quarters. Thor opened the door and allowed Steve to enter first. Once they were in, Thor closed the door and latched it from the inside.

     "So what do you think?"

     "It's huge. You could fit someone's home in just this suite. It's really nice."

     "It's no Stark Tower with all its gadgets but it's home."

     "It has so much more character and history than the tower. Granted, we could have used an elevator coming up those steps but this is gorgeous and the view. Wow!"

     "Well, I know you must be tired. Back on Midgard it's late, though the sun is still shining here."

     "Actually, I'm not all that tired," replied Steve.

     Thor stepped in closer. "So what activities would you like to explore? As I've said before, I'm all yours."

     "Well, I know what I wanna try but I've never done it before. I don't know where to start. Just be easy with me," replied Steve as he looked down at the tiled floors, his bashfulness showing through.

     "There's no need to know anything. Just be willing to explore and try new things," Thor responded.

     Steve gathered a little of his usual courage and began to touch and remove Thor's ceremonial amour.

     "There you go. Please, continue."

     Thor allowed Steve to take his time removing the armor but as he grew more and more naked, he also grew more and more aroused and impatient. Finally, after 15 minutes or so, Thor could feel Steve's hands upon his flesh. No longer was there any armor to block the sensations that Steve's hands brought to his body. Steve could also appreciate that there was almost nothing obstructing his timid explorations – except Thor's pants.

     Steve told Thor to sit on the chaise and he proceeded to get down on his knees and remove Thor's pants. Thor had no undergarments. The moment Steve yanked down his pants, Thor's cock sprang forth and nearly hit Steve in the eye. Thor chuckled at the situation, as did Steve. Once Thor was completely naked, Steve stood up and stepped back to get a full view. Thor was flagrantly flaunting his awesome package before Steve. Thor positioned himself in the corner of a chaise, arms spread out showing off his muscles. One foot was on the ground and the other placed firmly upon the chaise with his leg bent. Steve couldn't help but to stare and take in Thor's magnificence.

     Thor rose from the chaise and walked over to Steve. "Go ahead. Touch me," said Thor into Steve's ear. Steve timidly placed his hands on Thor's waist. Then he allowed his hands to barely touch Thor's ass. When the sky didn't fall and there was no loud voice from the heavens he squeezed those globes a little harder. Then he went for the grand prize. Steve took Thor in his right hand, cupping his hairy balls and then gently stroking that big cock. "Follow me," ordered Thor as he took Steve by the hand and led him to the bedroom.

     Upon entering the room, one could feel a slight breeze coming in through open window. Steve looked around as Thor found a comfortable spot on the canopy bed. The ceiling was adorned with masculine, dark wood beams. The fireplace was huge and Thor's battle armor was hung in the a corner next to it.

     Thor tapped the bed twice with the palm of his hand and said, "Come, lie with me." He held his hand to Steve. Steve took it and climbed into the bed.

     "I feel a little over-dressed," said Steve.

     "There's a solution for ever problem. Lie on your back," Thor replied as he climbed on Steve and straddled his pelvis.

     Thor bent over and kissed Steve on the cheek and then the lips. While kissing he unbuttoned Steve shirt. Underneath the shirt was a chest that even Thor had to gawk at. Thor massaged those pecs and kissed a line down Steve's sternum to his abs and stopped just above his pelvis. Right after unbuttoning and unzipping Steve's pants, Thor slipped off the foot of the bed. He pulled off Steve's pants, tossed them towards the battle army, and then crawled back onto Steve. He glanced down at Steve's undergarments and looked up at Steve with a naughty look in his eyes. Thor peeled away Steve's underwear and immediately began to chuckle.

     "What's so funny," asked Steve.

     "Briefs and no pubic hair – you really are clean-cut."

     "Shut up," said Steve with a smirk.

     Steve's cock was still limp, probably due to nervousness. Thor was about to change that. Thor started kissing Steve again. He picked up where he left off – at Steve's pelvis. Thor kissed his pelvis. He licked his thighs. Then he sucked his dick. The moment Thor's lips touched the head of Cap's cock, it was fully erect and hard. Thor built up a rhythm and then swallowed Steve whole. Steve had never experienced such a had nothing on this. After a few minutes of deep-throating, Steve came all over Thor. Steve was a shooter. There was semen on Thor's hands, in Thor's hair, on his face, and of course, down his throat.

     "Wow. I didn't know a human could produce that much seed," said Thor.

     "Sorry," said Steve with an embarrassed face, "So what now?"

     "Oh, we've only just started. I've yet to take you."

     "Take me where?" asked Steve. Thor just gave him that - you know what I mean – look. Steve got the hint. "Oh, that type of taking."

     Thor took hold of Steve's legs and placed them over his shoulders.

     "Thor, I think I may need a little preparation before we get started," said Steve sheepishly.

     "That's right. Thank you for the reminder. Wouldn't want to ruin this for you."

     Thor pulled Steve to the edge of the foot of the bed and then got down on his knees. He began kissing and licking on and around the anus. Then he lathered up his fingers with saliva and inserted them one by one. Steve's body highly responsive and opened itself to Thor.

     Thor stood to his feet and stroked his cock to full hardness. Steve looked up at him through bedroom eyes and Thor returned the seductive gaze. He lined himself up and guided his cock into Steve's ass. Seeing as Steve's body was open and responsive, it didn't take very long for Thor's hairy balls to tickle Steve's ass. Once fully seated, he lifted Steve's legs, held them up by the ankles, and began to build a rhythm.

     "Ahh, yes. How does it feel for you, Captain?"

     "Good . . . so good. Keep pushing," replied Steve as he absent-mindedly licked his lips and gripped the edge of the mattress.

     "Yes. Yes. I can feel you beginning to contract around."

     "Oh, damn. Harder, Thor! I can take it."

     Thor began to shove his penis into Steve's prostate causing Steve's sphincter to contract and tighten even further. Thor dropped Steve's legs and leaned over the bed to kiss him; his cock was firmly pressed and unmoving against Steve's prostate. They held each other close and Steve wrapped his legs around Thor's body increasing the pressure. Finally, after much sweating and swearing, they came together.

     Thor and Steve were a gummy, sticky mess. It felt like they were glued together. Cum covered their chests. Thor's cock had been so thoroughly milked that Steve ass was oozing Thor's godly goodness. Thor's cock slid out with a naughty pop and he rolled off of Steve and onto his back, his legs hanging off the edge of the bed. They lied there quietly for a few minutes. The only noise was the sound of katydids outside. Then Thor turned his head and asked, "You ready for another bout?"

     "Why, you getting sleepy?" Steve asked mockingly.

     "If you're ready, I most certainly am," replied Thor.

     "Actually, I do need a little rest but when I wake up I'll be ready for that second bout."

     "Very well then. Let us wash while the help changes the linens. Then we'll rest."

     After their shower was complete, they returned to a freshly made bed and plopped down on it for a much-needed nap. Mental and physical fatigue had finally caught up with the god and the super soldier. Sleep was welcomed by them both.


	7. A Worthy Whosoever

**Chapter 7: A Worthy Whosoever**

     Thor and Steve slept for several hours, much longer than originally planned. Steve was the first to awaken. He slipped out of bed to fetch his sketch book and charcoal pencils.

     He took a seat in a corner chair by the window on the side of the bed and propped his feet upon a leather tufted ottoman. He began to sketch Thor while he lied, still asleep.

     Thor was covered from the waist down. His hair was a mess and there was the slight shimmer of sweat on his forehead and bare chest. One hand was tucked behind his head and the other stretched out across the bed. Twenty two minutes into his sketch and Steve noticed that Thor's expression had changed. Thor was smiling.

     "What are you doing out of bed?" asked Thor.

     "I had to capture you. I've been trying to forever. This was the best opportunity."

     "May I see?"

     Steve returned to his side of the bed and got under the blanket. Thor sat up to get a better view. Steve flipped through the sketch book and showed Thor all his failed attempts at capturing his likeness. Then Steve showed Thor the current one. It wasn't complete but it was far better than the others. One could easily tell that Steve's mind was clear and the drawing was flowing freely out of him; it wasn't being forced.

     "You're very talented. I wish I had your skill."

     "And I wish I controlled the lightning."

     "Maybe you can."

     Thor raised his arm summoning his hammer. Right before it looked like it would hit Thor in the head, which caused Steve to duck in fear, Thor caught it in his hand and began to speak into it.

     "Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess my power," declared Thor. Then he placed the hammer by Steve's hand.

     "What was that you spoke?" asked Steve.

     "It's an incantation my father used when I was banished to the earth," said Thor, "It prevented me from using Mjölnir until I was once again worthy of wielding its power."

     "I'm not sure about this. If I can't lift it you'll think less of me."

     "It is foolish to make assumptions. It is also foolish not to try. Now lift it," commanded Thor.

     Steve set his sketch book aside and placed his hand on the handle of the hammer while biting down on his bottom lip.

     "Thor, was I your first choice?"

     Thor lied on his side, his left hand propping up his head and said, "No. I honestly had no first choice. In fact, my list had one other person on it besides you and Dr. Banner and that was Mr. Stark. I was attracted to all of you for very different reason."

     "So what made you pursue me over them? I'm just a juiced up soldier. I'm really nothing special."

     "Stephen, the serum didn't create Captain America. The serum simply enhanced the essence of Stephen Rogers. You, Stephen Rogers, who jumped on that fake grenade when you thought your comrades were in danger. I've heard the stories. You're an icon, a living symbol of humanity's strength and humility. You are a great man, Stephen. One who cares for others above himself. One who is willing to risk it all, as you have with me. That's what I adore." Thor paused for a moment before continuing. "As for your question, I didn't choose to pursue you. It was you who finally chose me. It was you who made the first move. Remember that sparring match we had and the kiss that followed?"

     "Yes, but that was all you."

     "That is incorrect. Yes, I stirred you to action with my words but I never laid my hands upon you after we completed our match. I never forced anything upon you. You made the first move, Captain. You kissed me."

     "Then I ran."

      "At least it was a start and it was that start that drew me closer to you." Thor stroked Steve's thigh through the plush fur blanket. "Before that kiss, you were all on an equal footing. I never told you but just before meeting you, I had spoken with Stark and we also shared a kiss. Your kiss exuded far more passion and sincerity and urgency than his. As you can imagine, I'm not easily impressed but your kiss was indeed impressive. Now lift the hammer!"

      Steve took a firm grip on the hammer and tried lifting it. It didn't budge from the bed.

     "Guess I'm not worthy," said Steve with a fake half-smile.

     "You will be. I'm sure of it," replied Thor as he leaned in to give Steve a kiss for comfort. Steve reciprocated and wrapped his arms around Thor's neck. Thor felt a familiar electrical pulse course through his spine, like one of his lightning bolts had struck him. Thor broke the kiss when he felt something cold on his back. He looked over his shoulder and saw a glimpse of something shiny and metallic. He looked at Steve, then down on the bed, and then back at Steve again.

     "Gotcha!" said Steve as he dropped the hammer on the bed and continued his kiss with Thor.

     Thor reciprocated but then quickly pulled away. "Stephen, you lifted Mjölnir! You do realize the Hulk couldn't even complete that feat?"

     "Guess the Hulk wasn't worthy," replied Steve with a sly smile.

     At that moment there was a transition in Steve's demeanor. Thor noticed a more primal, less apprehensive Steve. Something in his brain had finally clicked to the fully on position. Shy and fearful Steve was not present at this moment. The super soldier that Thor truly adored and respected was now present and at attention.

     Thor set the hammer on the floor and resumed their kiss. Steve ran his hand through Thor's hair and then stroked his scruffy beard. Feeling playful, he ducked his head underneath the Asgardian cotton sheets and began to make love to his king by fondling and playing with his firm cock. After several minutes, Steve emerged from the sheets. His face was sticky, as were his hands but he had a big smile on his face, as did Thor.

     "I thought you wanted to take things slow?" asked Thor.

     Steve just looked up at Thor with that sly grin again and replied, "I decided to take another course of action. Is there a problem?"

     "Not at all. I'm just happy to see you – Captain Rogers – finally."

     "Sorry for the wait. I was on a mental hiatus."

     "No worries. We have all the time in the realms to catch up."

     "So let's start getting re-acquainted," commanded Captain Rogers, as he took hold of Thor's cock again.

     Thor grabbed Steve's hand before he could continued any further and said, "That blowjob, as you call it, was great but might we play a tad more rough during this second bout?" asked Thor.

     "Looking for a some sexual sparring are you?"

     Thor answered by pulling away the blanket and sheets from their nude bodies. He dived at Steve and Steve rolled out the way and landed on the ground beside the bed.

     "I guess that's a yes," said Steve from the floor.

     Thor got up after realizing that Steve wasn't pinned beneath him. He leaped off the bed and began stalking Steve around the royal bed chamber. Steve broke away and dashed into the living area. Once they were in the center of the living room, they locked arms in a battle of strength.

     "You've already gotten stronger since arriving on Asgard, just as father alluded to," said Thor.

     "It must be all the godly semen you pumped into me a few hours ago," replied Steve.

     Thor laughed. "You know you enjoyed it. My serum is much more fun to inject and it goes in much easier than the original, wouldn't you say?" said Thor with a  cocky smile.

      Steve lunged at Thor, hoping to get the upper hand but Thor caught him by the waist and drove him backwards into the stone wall. Thor took Steve's hands and pinned them to the wall. Steve was stronger;Thor had to use both hands to pin him. With Steve's arms fixed in place, Thor took advantage by assaulting Steve's neck with his teeth.

     "What are you? A vampire god now," asked Steve playfully.

     The painful love bites caused Steve's cock to twitch. Steve had to figure out a way to repay Thor for this special attention. While Thor was still preoccupied with his neck, Steve took his right leg and shoved Thor back into the center of the room. Thor came right back at him. Still quite agile, Steve dived between Thor's legs, rolled over, and then swiftly kicked him in the bum. Thor stumbled but he didn't fall. He turned around quickly but Steve had Thor's cock in a vice grip before he could make another move. An evil smile was on Steve's face and Thor was immobilized.

     With Thor's cock firmly in his hand, Steve walked Thor over to the chaise like a dog on a short leash. He pushed Thor down on the chaise with one hand, never releasing the cock from his other hand. Instead of going down on Thor, Steve climbed onto his lap. Then he did something unexpected. He bit into the Thor's beefy chest, leaving dental indentations in Thor's flesh. Then he took one nipple into his mouth and tugged on it, occasionally grinding it between his teeth just enough to make Thor grimace. Thor clenched Steve's ass in response, holding him in place, not allowing him to slide down from atop his lap. Finally, when Steve was good and ready and Thor's chest was as bruised as his neck, he went down on Thor.

     Steve took all of Thor into his mouth and slowly drew him back out while dragging his teeth along Thor's skin. Once at the tip, he pulled and tugged at the foreskin. He also made sure to pay special attention to Thor's woolly scrotum, sucking the entire sack into his mouth, then licking its underside. Steve was a cock-sucking natural and Thor was full to bursting.

     "Stephen, I need you now."

     "Which role do you prefer?"

     "Take me first. Then I will repay the favor."

     "On the floor with you then," commanded Steve.

     Thor got down on his knees, his aft-end high in the air. Steve didn't have to prepare him. He simply rubbed and squeezed Thor's ass a few times, then drove his dick straight in. He immediately got into a rhythm. He and Thor looked like a rodeo rider and his bucking bull. After five steady minutes, Thor came. His muscular spasms caused semen to splatter and drip onto the ceramic flooring.

     "Thank you. Now it's your turn," said Thor.

     Thor was lying on the floor, already stroking himself to new erection and Steve was still hard.

     "Can we take this back to the bedroom?" asked Steve.

     "Of course, you gave me what I wanted."

     Thor walked Steve back to the bedroom. While Steve found a comfortable spot on the bed, Thor walked over to the fireplace and set a few sandalwood logs ablaze. He turned off some of the lights and then found his place near Steve. Thor spooned Steve from behind and Steve reached back and stroke Thor's hair and neck. Then Thor held him by the waist while he rolled himself over, pulling Steve with him until Steve was on top, his back against Thor's chest.

     "Shall I do the honors?"

     "I got it," responded Steve.

     Steve took a firm hold of Thor's cock and slid it inside. Steve began by grinding into Thor's pelvis while tossing his head back and receiving a few deserved kisses from Thor. Then Thor began to thrust. He guided Steve's hips with his big hands. Each thrust was forceful but not jarring. Steve's cock was free to bob up and down with each thrust, that is until Thor chose to capture it and stroke it. The added pressure of Thor's palm and the constant thrusting pushed Steve off the orgasmic cliff. He was moaning and breathing heavily as he released everything that had pent-up inside him. Steve was spent. He rolled off Thor and the two of them laid there for a moment. Then Thor reached out and squeezed Steve's hand affectionately. Thor got out of bed and headed for the royal bath. Once the temperature was just right, he stepped out of the bath and waved a hand to Steve.

      "Come, we need to bathe yet again," said Thor humorously.

      Instead of a shower, they opted for a bath. Thor stepped into the huge tub first and then Steve joined him, finding his place between Thor's big thighs. Steve found a comfortable position, laid his head against Thor's chest, and said, "I'm glad I made the first move."

     "As am I, Captain. As am I."

**The End**


End file.
